<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volleyball In Trouble (Haikyuu!! Imagines/One Shots/Headcanons) by Art_Chaik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914748">Volleyball In Trouble (Haikyuu!! Imagines/One Shots/Headcanons)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik'>Art_Chaik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandoms In Trouble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'll be updating the characters everytime I write about a new one, I'm not going to write every character cause it's going to take forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another book! This one is about our Haikyuu!! boys and girls. As the title explains I'll be writing imagines, one shots and head canons. I'll write every character (I'll try at least). I did catch up with the anime but I'm not too familiar with the characters y'know?</p><p>Anyway, I'll be doing my research along the way! Hope you enjoy this because Haikyuu!! is an incredible anime and deserves all the love we can give it!</p><p>You can request if you want! I have a masterlist and some rules on tumblr, but if you want me to write something, let me know!</p><p>Tumblr: artchaik</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandoms In Trouble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You are scared of thunderstorms (Tetsurō Kuroo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEAD CANON: You are terrified of thunder and lighting. Luckily for you, you have your man to keep you safe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):</p><p>"hiya! i saw you were in need of requests! could i have headcannons for levi, jean and kuroo with a s/o who's scared of thunderstorms? we're getting them loads where im from and it be nice to know how they'd help me :) thank you!"</p><p>A/N: Wow first time doing multiple characters at once haha. If you could check the rules before requesting next time that would be nice. For now, since I am in need of requests I'll let it slide. Anyway thanks for requesting! I hope those thunderstorms in your area don't scare you as much as in the story lmao. (AOT characters found in 'Survey Corps In Trouble')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ϟ It's currently 2 am and you are trying to shut yourself up, but the thunder outside your window only causes you to cry in your pillow.</p><p>ϟ You don't want to wake up Tetsurō because he has morning practice in the morning. If it was the weekend however you would have already screamed and jumped on him for protection.</p><p>ϟ Just like every volleyball player you have met, Tetsurō is a heavy sleeper.</p><p>ϟ So even screaming won't wake his ass up.</p><p>ϟ Shaking in fear at another bolt of lighting, you suddenly feel the bed shift and his arm comes to wrap around your waist.</p><p>ϟ "Calm down... I'm here baby."</p><p>ϟ At first instinct you feel guilty for waking him up, but as you turn around who would have guessed;</p><p>ϟ He's still asleep!</p><p>ϟ Tetsurō must have unconsciously realized that you are in need of comfort and came cuddling to you while still snoozing.</p><p>ϟ It warmed your heart to think that even dead asleep he still came to your rescue.</p><p>ϟ The storm outside your window is blocked out because of your love and adoration for this boy and you snuggle in his arms, your ear resting against his steady heartbeat.</p><p>ϟ You fall asleep and for the first time, you sleep through the rest of the night without waking up from the thunder.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When It's Karaoke Night (Tetsurō Kuroo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMAGINE: It's Karaoke Night and your boyfriend is in for a surprise the moment you climb up on the stage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by why-am-i-here-please-help-me: </p><p>"Hey queen! I was wondering if you would write a imagine with "Kuroo with a S/O at karaoke night with their friends, but unknown to him that his s/o and her friends are musical theatre kids" maybe with the song "Ex-Wives" from Six the Musical. The reader being Katherine Howard?? If it's too specific, then just any song would be find. Thank you in advance!"</p><p>A/N: So unfortunately I haven't seen this musical so I don't know the song :(. But! I will be doing another musical, hope you don't mind. I really like this idea, thanks for requesting it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely night out and what better way to spend it than the whole group go for some karaoke?</p><p>You had a glint in your eye the whole time as your fingers laced with Tetsurō's but luckily he didn't notice, since he was too busy teasing Kozume about his new game.</p><p>"Seriously, don't you get bored?"</p><p>Your two friends walking right beside you winked at you and you smiled at them knowingly.</p><p>You and the girls were part of the theatre club and had been practising for the upcoming play the school would be putting on. 'Waitress'. You had one of the biggest roles and you just wanted to tell Tetsurō so bad but couldn't find a way.</p><p>So karaoke night was the perfect opportunity to show your boyfriend that you are into theatre and that you are good at it too!</p><p>When you all sat down at a booth circling the stage the waiter came with the menus. You and Tetsurō shared one. "What are you drinking babe?"</p><p>"I'll just have a water," you replied and he looked at you with a raised eyebrow. "Water? Since when do you 'just have a water'?"</p><p>You didn't want to get anything that might scratch at your throat during your performance so you opted for a safe option. "I'm just not in the mood for anything else," you shrugged and he nodded slowly, not convinced. He knew something was up.</p><p>"Okay... so one boring water for you," you lightly punched his shoulder and he smiled at you, wrapping his arm around the back of your seat. After everyone ordered Tetsurō looked at you pointedly, "don't tell me you're on a diet or something?"</p><p>You huffed, cursing his observation skills. At times he just wouldn't let it go, would he? "I just wanted water. What's so wrong about that?" He shook his head, "nothing. It's just weird. You never just drink water when we go out."</p><p>Rolling your eyes you went in and pecked his cheek, trying to distract his mind. "Let's just change the subject," you quickly said and thankfully the girls caught on. "Hey, why don't we sing already? We're at a freaking karaoke bar!"</p><p>Haiba (who for some reason had come uninvited but anyway) smiled widely, his long arms thrown in the air. "Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!"</p><p>Both your friends grasped your wrists and pulled you away from the booth. "I didn't know you could sing," Kozume commented from beside Tetsurō and your boyfriend nodded with lightly widened eyes. "I didn't either."</p><p>You chuckled lightly after the girls had run to pick the song you had been rehearsing together. "Well, now you do." You grinned, "I sing a little. You'll see."</p><p>You didn't want to give too much away.</p><p>Walking on the small stage with your friends you three were handed a microphone and prepared yourselves in your formation. You even had a little dance routine and wanted to test it out.</p><p>Clearing your throat your friend on your left signalled to the DJ to play the song and he nodded, the first piano notes playing.</p><p>"I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information's in its place I minimize the guessing game." You began singing, becoming the role of Dawn.</p><p>You caught Tetsurō's eyes on you grow with interest, most likely not having expected a Broadway song at such a place.</p><p>"Guess what? I don't like guessing games or when I feel things before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate if I'm just tossed around by fate?" Excitement courses through your veins when your boyfriend's face lights up at how well you were singing.</p><p>It felt so good and you took a deep breath.</p><p>"Like on an unexpected date~? The stranger who might talk too fast." The girls beside you did some footwork at the beat of the music when the fast part came up.</p><p>"Or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that; he can ask me questions about myself he might sit too close," you made yourself look paranoid as you held your microphone.</p><p>It was funny to see Tetsurō's conflicted expression.</p><p>"Or call the waiter by his first name or eat Oreos. But eat the cookie before the cream?"</p><p>Some people at the bad laughed at the lyrics and you almost let a smile slip.</p><p>"But what scares me the most. What scares me the most~" You girls looked at each other when you prepared your voice, noticing from the corner of your eye how Tetsurō was getting more comfortable in his seat.</p><p>"Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?" Your friends did the backup vocals and you felt adrenaline rush through you when Tetsurō smiled at how sweetly you were singing.</p><p>"What happens then? If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?"</p><p>Tetsurō formed a 'no baby, never' with his lips you almost laughed.</p><p>"What if I give myself away, to only get it given back? I couldn't live with that." You bit your lip, trying to seem frightened but the eyes looking back at you could never make you feel that way.</p><p>"So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind, this way I get the best view.<br/>So, then when he sees me, I want him to!"</p><p>...</p><p>"Someone who when he sees me, wants to again~!"</p><p>People clapped loudly from their seats, whistled and laughed at the performance you three did.</p><p>You and the girls smiled widely while thanking the applaud then ran up to your table to be enveloped by strong arms. "Wow, what other secrets are you hiding from me, baby?"</p><p>A giggle escapes you when Tetsurō said that and you enjoyed how he kissed your cheek. "That was amazing you guys! How do you sing so good?" Haiba commented.</p><p>"We're actually in the theatre club. Our star over here landed herself one of the lead roles." Your friend teased and you felt heat rush to your cheeks. "Yeah..."</p><p>"Well you were awesome," Tetsurō squeezed you in his embrace and you reciprocated, hugging him close. "Thank you."</p><p>...</p><p>"When is the show?" Tetsurō was walking you back to your house after your night out, an arm around your waist as he held you close.</p><p>"In about a month. Why you want to come?" You teased and he shook his head with a small smirk. "I don't know, will you let me?"</p><p>Placing the tip of your finger on your lips when you stopped in front of your house, you pretended to think. "Hmmm, I don't know if you're theatre material."</p><p>Tetsurō pulled your hand away from your face to kiss your lips, causing you to melt right into it. "I'll be there. No way am I missing my girl's career starter."</p><p>At his words you were at a loss for words, looking at him in wonder. "Do you really think so?"</p><p>He winked, "I know so."</p><p>Not being able to contain the love and gratitude you felt for him any longer you jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Good thing he was strong and easily held you close. "Thank you for having faith in me."</p><p>Tetsurō only kissed the side of your face. "Of course."</p><p>If you supported him with his passion, why wouldn't he do the same?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. "A Kiss For Success" (Shōyō Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ONE SHOT: Shōyō lives for your support during his games.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):</p><p>"Hi, could I request a one shot about Hinata Shoyo where reader is his girlfriend and is supporting him the whole time during a game and everytime he hits the ball she sends him a kiss for good luck? thank you! ❤️"</p><p>A/N: Awe that's cute! Hey first Hinata one shot! Thanks for requesting! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You got this."</p><p>"I got this!"</p><p>Shōyō was wearing that nervous grin on his face causing you to frown. "Do you need to go to the bathroom again?" At your question he whined, shaking his head. "No! Common, you don't have to say that out loud!"</p><p>"Boke-Hinata already went six times. I hope he doesn't need to go any more times," Tobio casually walked into your conversation earning an annoyed gasp from Shōyō, as well as a glare. "Shut it Bakayama!"</p><p>"Hey, who you calling-"</p><p>"Alright you two, time for us to group up." Kōshi came just before the two boys started slapping each other. You smiled and nodded at him. "Thanks, Sugawara. I don't think I'd be able to stop them myself." He only winked before motioning for the two to follow him. "Let's go! We've got a game to win."</p><p>Tobio left but Shōyō remained for a few moments more. "I really appreciate you coming today," he smiled widely and you felt your face heating up. "Of course. I wouldn't want to miss your counterattack against Aoba."</p><p>You returned his smile with one of your own. "Besides I know how important this competition is to you and the team. I wouldn't want to miss you all getting to the finals!"</p><p>He blushed at your words but jumped happily, hugging you tightly. "Thank you!" He pulled away for only to press a kiss to your cheek. "Wish me good luck!" And with that, he hurried off to join the circle with his team.</p><p>You cupped your hands around your mouth to shout: "I'm your cheerleader! I'll support you the whole game!" And so you walked to the stands to sit with Hitoka, waiting for the game to commence.</p><p>...</p><p>"Karasuno go!" You yelled at the top of your lungs when Tobio was preparing to serve. From the corner of your eye, you could see Shōyō bending his knees in preparation at the front line and you smiled.</p><p>They were doing great so far. Just keeping up with Aoba. You were so proud of everyone, but especially your baby Shōyō. He had practised so hard, you remember every time you went to pick him up and head back to your houses he was always so tired.</p><p>It warmed your heart to see him so dedicated.</p><p>You gripped Hitoka's arm as you watched Tobio toss the ball to Shōyō and achieving a powerful quick that could no way be returned. You jumped up in excitement along with your blonde flustered friend.</p><p>Shōyō turned to look at you with a huge grin and you blew a kiss his way. You always did that whenever he scored a point and in return, he would pat the left side of his chest. Where he kept all your kisses. In his heart.</p><p>You continued screaming and yelling at the top of your lungs at the team, repeating your kissing ritual every time Shōyō gained another point for the team.</p><p>That was until it was match point. Your grip on the bar was so tight Hitoka was actually worried you would somehow manage to bend the metal.</p><p>You watched anxiously as Tobio ran to the corner of the court and tossed the ball beautifully towards Shōyō, who had this focused look on his face. Your hands relaxed. You had never seen him so serious before.</p><p>His hand collided with the side of the ball and in a flash, it was ricocheting from Tōru's hands, flying off and outside the court. Your mouth fell agape in shock and the crowd silenced as you watched Shōyō fist his hand.</p><p>You waited impatiently for the signal to come and when the whistle was finally blown the whole stadium broke out in cheers and loud screaming. You couldn't wait any longer, climbing over the bars and jumping off, running to pounce on Shōyō.</p><p>When you latched onto his back and squeezed him tightly he smiled brightly. You let your feet touch the ground for only Shōyō to lift you up in a tight hug, kissing you excitedly. Your smile was so wide, you almost thought it'd slip off.</p><p>"Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" Your voice croaked and Shōyō laughed. You must have lost your voice from all that yelling. "Thank you! I am so happy right now! We're going to the finals!"</p><p>You squealed along with him and when the rest of the team came near you both you untangled yourself to give each individual member a hug. Yes, even Kei.</p><p>"You guys were brilliant out there! I can't wait to see you demolish Shiratorizawa!" You beamed, your tone not steady as your throat tingled. "I don't think that's possible," Kei muttered and Ryūnosuke slapped his back. "Don't talk like that! We are going to win this!"</p><p>You laughed with the team and side-hugged Shōyō. "I'm going to buy you your favourite when we go back. You deserve it!" Shōyō nodded in excitement and hugged you tightly to his chest, almost squashing you. "You're the best!"</p><p>Yu crossed his arms as he leaned against Ryūnosuke. "Ah, young love. If only we could experience it too." Everyone just shook their heads and smiled. You couldn't wait for the finals.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. "Go with me?" "As long as you hold my hand." (Shōyō Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PROMPT: "Go with me?" "As long as you hold my hand."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by totoroshirt (from Tumblr):</p><p>"hello again 🥺 I want to request a one shot from the prompt list fluff number 1 with Hinata please!"</p><p>A/N: Of course! This is so cute! Thanks for requesting &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang and finally breaktime commenced. </p><p>You stretched in your seat, humming in delight once you felt your muscles relieve themselves from the tense stance you had been sporting for the last hour and a half. Packing your bag slowly, you heard Kei's characteristic mocking only a few metres away.</p><p>"Look whose here, guess the orange can't get enough of the more intelligent in school." A sigh escaped your lips and you rolled your eyes while zipping your bag shut. "Shut up you tree! I just came here to see-"</p><p>"Shōyō! What are you doing here?" You quickly intervened before an argument took place. Of course you knew that Kei wouldn't let something like that ever happen but you didn't trust Shōyō just as much.</p><p>A big smile made its way on his lips when you appeared beside Kei, his previous pout completely vanishing. "I came to see you! I was wondering if you'd like to spend lunch break together?"</p><p>Kei scoffed, placing a hand on his hip. "I doubt she'd want to waste her precious free time with you Hinata. Beside, I'm sure she has far more important things to-" "Sure! I'd love to." You gave Kei a light jab to his side for only to receive a look of disbelief from the blond.</p><p>"Why don't you get us a table and I'll meet you down there once I'm all set?"</p><p>Shōyō nodded enthusiastically and saluted before running off to do as he had been told. Preparing to take with you your bento Kei crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't be serious," he noted and you just giggled. "What's wrong with liking such a goofball? He's a good person."</p><p>"Sure he may mean well but he is as dumb as a box of rocks." You gave him a pointed look while swinging your bag over your shoulders. "Yet he is one of the best members on the volleyball team."</p><p>Kei accompanied you to the courtyard, his headphones around his neck as he made sure the BlueTooth connection was on. "Only thanks to that tall blueberry, who, by the way, is as equally dumb."</p><p>Just as you neared the tables where you would be eating lunch Shōyō's loud calling of your name caught both your attention's. His rapid hand gestures and large grins had Kei shaking his head. "That's my signal to take off. Like hell am I staying with that ball of nerves."</p><p>Bidding goodbye to your tall classmate you went to sit with Shōyō, smiling at him when he showed you his bento. "Oh wow! You really did learn how to colour rice."</p><p>He shook his head, cheeks heating up as he played with his chopsticks. "Actually my mum did this. She wanted to make something special for me today since it's the anniversary of the first day I started playing volleyball."</p><p>A gasp escaped your lips and you cupped your cheeks. "Today?! Oh my, why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>He shrugged, taking a bite out of the volleyball themed food. "I didn't think it was that important to anyone but me."</p><p>You shook your head and quickly stood up from your seat opposite him to sit down right beside him. His eyes widened lightly at your sudden change but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed you being close. "Of course it's important! We should do something to celebrate."</p><p>Thinking for a few seconds, which had Shōyō admiring your face as your brain worked, you snapped your fingers in excitement. "Let me swing by the end of your training session tonight, we can go to that little carnival that has been going on for a week now!"</p><p>He turned his body so you were both facing each other, his eyes sparkling at your suggestion. "Really?! Oh yes, that would be awesome!"</p><p>Laughing at his very enthusiastic reaction you ruffled his fluffy hair before pulling him in for a hug. Unbeknownst to you, Shōyō was blushing harder than a tomato at your close proximity.</p><p>...</p><p>"Shōyō? You still here?" You peeked round the door of the volleyball's court room to see if Shōyō was ready for your night out but to your surprise you only found Tobio, picking up volleyballs to put away.</p><p>"Hinata is just changing out of his gym clothes, leaving me all alone to tidy up. That boke," Tobio explained with a grumble at the end and you nodded, stepping inside. "Here, let me help you out."</p><p>After a few minutes everything was in its place, leaving you and Tobio to sit down in silence on the bench. "Where you going anyway? Hinata was blabbing about some kind of outing during practice."</p><p>You chuckled at his blunt way of talking, playing with the strap of your bag. "We're going to the carnival. We're celebrating Hinata's volleyball anniversary."</p><p>He nodded at you. You knew that Tobio was not really that social so it was no surprise to you when he began to occupy himself with taking off his kneepads. "Hope you have fun." He mumbled and you smiled, thanking him kindly.</p><p>"Hey! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" You both looked up from your sitting positions to find Shōyō running up to you, his blue blazer making his hair stand out. "Yeah you did, dumbass! And you also made me clean up alone! Thankfully she was kind enough to help out." Tobio stood up, walking up to Shōyō with a glare.</p><p>Oh no. You could keep a fight from escalating if it were with Kei, but definitely not with Tobio. </p><p>Quickly standing up, you were just about to step in between them when Shōyō spoke. "Sorry about that Kageyama, I'll make it up to you next time!"</p><p>You and Tobio blinked simultaneously, not having expecting him to handle Tobio's words so... maturely?</p><p>Still in a trance Tobio nodded slowly, backing up a few steps towards the changing rooms. "Okay... then I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Shōyō nodded in agreement and wished a goodnight to Tobio, who was still startled by Shōyō's very calm approach. </p><p>The orange haired teen looked at you expectedly, adjusting the straps of his own bag. "So, ready to <strong>go with me</strong> to the carnival?" Snapping out of your shocked state you chuckled softly. "Of course I am. Been ready since our lunch break actually."</p><p>Shōyō's heart fluttered at your words and without a second thought he took a hold of your hand and guided you out of the gym hurriedly. You were so caught off guard by him holding your hand that your face felt like an erupted volcano.</p><p>"Wait, S-Shōyō, slow down!" You had to stutter out as you almost stumbled over the school's gate while running with him. For such a short guy, he was one hell of a runner.</p><p>Shōyō halted and only then did he realize your hand was trapped in his. In an instant he let go, apologizing almost as hard as Hitoka. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- I actually did-, but not without your permission no-"</p><p>"Shōyō calm down," you placed a palm on his shoulder so you could stop him from his rumbling. "It's okay. In all honesty..." Your cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "I wanted you to hold my hand."</p><p>Shōyō's jaw dropped at your words, causing more heat to spread through your body. "Really? You did?" He asked, almost sounding in disbelief. You nodded your head. "I like you Shōyō. You are such great company and you are amazing. I've been crushing on you for a while now and well..." You couldn't find it in you to continue.</p><p>Oh dear God, you just confessed.</p><p>"I liked you too," Shōyō admitted and a smile stretched your lips. "Really?" He nodded and you pulled him in for a hug, laughing happily. "This is so great! We both like each other!"</p><p>He nodded and looked at you with a longing gaze. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" </p><p>At his question you couldn't help but squeal; had Kei seen you he would have lost all respect towards you. "I would love to!"</p><p>Shōyō smiled so widely that all rows of teeth could be seen. "Let's go on our date then! Today we celebrate two things from now on!"</p><p>You intertwined your fingers together and leaned against him softly. "<strong>As long as you hold my hand.</strong>" "I would have done it either way, to be honest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. "Love Over Trauma" (Kōtarō Bokuto)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ONE SHOT: You've always experienced very bad nightmares but now that your boyfriend will be there beside you, you might just be able to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by solivagant-ed (from Tumblr):</p>
<p>"Hi there! Can I get a one-shot for Bokuto with a fem s/o that has vivid nightmares due to post trauma from getting abused as a child? Nightmares like flashbacks of getting beaten, yelled at etc - And she hides it from everyone, but when they get into a relationship and move in together, she wakes up from a real bad dream one night and breaks down and he comforts her. I'm fine with either sfw or nsfw, but please make it fluffy (；人；) Oh, and if you can't do Bokuto then Daichi would be great too :)"</p>
<p>A/N: Oh I'm doing Bokuto alright! thank you so much for requesting &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NO!" You jolted awake in your bed, breathing heavily as you looked around the room in complete horror. Your hands came to grasp at the duvet covering your body but when you slowly came to your senses, you realized that what you had just witnessed was a nightmare.</p>
<p>A nightmare.</p>
<p>You bit your lip as you laid back down on your bed, the view of your ceiling calming your rapidly beating heart. These nightmares had been going on ever since you moved out of your <em>family's </em>house. You couldn't understand why though. You were away from danger, far away from the source of abuse. Why couldn't you feel safe?</p>
<p>A groan escaped you and you turned to your side to pick up your phone, for only to halt when you saw your lock screen. It was you and Kōtarō, laughing after you had attempted to cook a pizza, for only to nearly burn down your apartment thanks to not knowing how to use the oven.</p>
<p>Oh dear God...</p>
<p>"Fucking hell..." You whispered under your breath. You had agreed to him wanting to move in together. And because of the shrill excitement you had felt the moment he had asked you, you completely forgot of the traumatizing nightmares you had almost every night. How did you even overlook that?</p>
<p>"What am I going to do?" You grimaced, feeling the sweat on your back from before. Slowly you got out of bed to change into some clean pyjamas, pondering on the idea of maybe having to delay this next step of your relationship for a little.</p>
<p>Until when exactly? You did not know...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Hey, sweet cheeks!" Kōtarō's big smile was the first aspect you always noticed as he practically jogged up to you. He leaned in to kiss you and you couldn't help the little nervous giggle you emitted. "Hi..."</p>
<p>"What's up? Excited to move in with your awesome boyfriend?"</p>
<p>You nodded your head, your heart fluttering both from anxiousness and thrill. You did, you really were excited to finally be able to move in with him. But you were also Oh so scared.</p>
<p>What if he got weirded out from your nightmares? Oh God, you didn't even think about how bad it would affect his performance in volleyball were you not to let him sleep at night.</p>
<p>"Of course I am," your lips quirked up in a timid smile and thankfully, he bought it. "Well me too! It's going to be amazing living together! I say we have a movie night as a celebration on <em>our </em>couch."</p>
<p>Your eyes softened at his happiness, anxiety beginning to melt away. His vibe was rubbing off on you. "I can't wait," you expressed in a lighter tone. Maybe with him by your side, you would be fine.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Kōtarō could hear from somewhere in the back of his brain whimpers, which caused him to twitch in his sleep. Despite his best efforts to block out the sounds, they still reached his ears.</p>
<p>As he began to stir and his conscience began to awake, he slowly realized that the crying came from beside him, rather than in his dream. Squinting his eyes lightly, he slowly pushed his body upwards while rubbing his eyelids in an attempt to remove the sleepiness.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>The whimpering stopped. Kōtarō furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened his eyes to look at you. Even in the dark, his eyesight was sharp enough for him to see your silhouette as your back shook lightly.</p>
<p>"Babe?" Kōtarō woke up immediately as he realized something was wrong and came to wrap an arm around you before pulling you close to him so you could face him. "Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>A small hiccup succeeded in escaping you and worry coursed through his veins. He had never seen you like this, so scared and vulnerable. Then, it clicked.</p>
<p>"Did you have a nightmare?"</p>
<p>You bit your lip but you shook your head softly. "It's... it's not that simple," you choked out, squeezing your eyes shut and hugging him tightly. "Oh Kōtarō, I am so sorry for waking you!"</p>
<p>He shook his head, looking at you weirdly. "Are you insane? Of course, I don't mind! Why would you ever think like that?" You sighed, thankful for his kindness but feeling guilty too. "Kōtarō... I-I've had a pretty fucked up childhood."</p>
<p>Kōtarō remained silent, waiting for you to continue. "It... it wasn't good and it has traumatized me to the point of having night terrors about it weekly. I wake up thinking it's happening again but in the end, it's only a dream."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me about it?" His voice was soft as his honey-brown eyes stared at you with such emotion; the guilt was eating you alive. "I'm sorry... I just didn't want to both-" "Don't you even dare say what I think you are about to say!"</p>
<p>You blinked, tears slipping from out the corners of your eyes. Kōtarō pulled you close to his chest, hugging you comfortingly. "You have no reason to feel like you have to hide anything from me. Whatever you want to tell me just spill! I won't judge! Why would I?"</p>
<p>You were speechless. What were you supposed to say? Your goofy and playful boyfriend for the first time was... serious. Sniffing a little you rubbed your eyes to get rid of some of the moisture before sighing. "Thank you Kōtarō... but I really don't want to revisit that part of my past again."</p>
<p>"Totally understandable," he muttered against your ear and you hugged him even tighter. "You're amazing Kōtarō, really. I can't believe I'm with such an incredible person."</p>
<p>A small smile upturned his lips and he nodded, "of course I am! I would never dream of hurting you by letting you say something you don't want to."</p>
<p>Love caused your heart to beat faster; oh, how you loved this man. You propped yourself up and kissed him, earning a quick reaction from him as he melted into you. "I love you Kōtarō," you whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>"I love you too, very much," he responded, leaning into you to capture your lips once more. The dream was forgotten and every nightmare to come was dealt with love and care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>8. "Am I your lockscreen?" (Shōyō Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PROMPT: "Am I your lockscreen?" "You weren't supposed to see that."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):</p><p>"could i request a one shot with hinata with the prompt fluff number 12 from the list please? thank you 🥺"</p><p>A/N: Yes!!! This is so cuteee! I love this fluff prompt so much! Thank you for requesting &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 gqeNRe sc-1di2uql-0 liQxqN">
  <p>You were dropping by the boys' practise to wait for Shōyō to be done and walk home together. When he saw you entering the gym, he waved excitedly before turning back to Tobio and scream something at him.</p>
  <p>That was Shōyō for you.</p>
  <p>The team greeted you happily (most of them at least) and you nodded at coach Ukai before sitting down beside Hitoka. "Hey! Didn't know you'd drop by today!" Hitoka beamed and you nodded your head with a small giggle. "Yep. Shōyō and I are walking back together and since my club activity finished earlier than usual, I came to watch the guys play."</p>
  <p>"That's so nice of you!" You heard Yū shout at you and you smiled when you heard Sawamura yell at him to focus.</p>
  <p>"But distracting for the boys," Shimizu whispered to you and you snickered silently. "Any girl is a distraction. Especially you Kiyoko-Senpai!" She just waved her hand dismissively, you didn't miss the flush of her cheeks, however.</p>
  <p>You watched the boys practice each of their special moves and you couldn't help but grin every time Shōyō and Tobio succeeded something together. Those two were a real power couple when it came to volleyball.</p>
  <p>A phone began to ring all of a sudden, distracting everyone in the gym. You furrowed your eyebrows; you knew that sound. "I'm sorry but who the hell left their phone on?" Sawamura's eye twitched as he stared at the boys; most almost shrinking by how deadly his stare was.</p>
  <p>"I-I'M SO SORRY CAPTAIN!" Shōyō bowed apologetically many, <em>many </em>times; almost touching the gym floor with his forehead in the process.</p>
  <p>Sawamura's shoulders slumped as he realized it was just Shōyō. "It's fine... just-" He turned to look at you girls. "Can one of you go and turn it off please?"</p>
  <p>You all looked at each other before you finally shrugged your shoulders. "Sure."</p>
  <p>You squatted down beside Shōyō's bag and took out his phone, not realizing Shōyō had widened his eyes in panic. "NO! WAIT DON'T-"</p>
  <p>The screen turned on before you knew it and your eyes almost bulged out of your skull from surprise. Shōyō's wallpaper... was a picture of you. And it wasn't even a picture you had posted or even taken yourself. He must have taken it himself.</p>
  <p>Your whole face went completely red at seeing your sleeping face. You silenced his phone then slowly placed it back in his bag. Regaining your cool, you stood up and turned to Shōyō, whose whole face was just as, if not more, red than yours. "It was just your mum Shōyō. You should call her back once you are all taking a break or something."</p>
  <p>It took him a moment to snap out of his horror-state, but then he nodded his head, stunned.</p>
  <p>You sat back down between the girls and they both glanced at you. "Why are you flustered?" Hitoka questioned curiously and you just shook your head. "Nothing. I just remembered something."</p>
  <p>There was no way you were telling anyone about this. You were certain that if any boy found out, Shōyō would be the laughing stock of the team for God knows how long.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>Shōyō glanced at you whenever he got the chance during practice, which earned him a lot of volleyballs in the face. As well as some yelling from coach Ukai. You would have joined in the laughter with the rest of the team, had you not been overthinking what Shōyō's lockscreen meant.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Did he like you?</em>
  </p>
  <p>When the guys were finally wrapping up, you began to help them with picking up and tucking away the equipment. Shōyō was clumsily carrying balls and failing to put them all in the basket, so you went to help him.</p>
  <p>He thanked you with a stutter, eyes crazily looking at everything but your face. At that, you laughed. "So... <strong>Am I</strong> really <strong>your lockscreen?</strong>" You finally managed to sputter out, causing Shōyō to transform into a deer caught in headlights.</p>
  <p>"<strong>You weren't supposed to see that.</strong>" Shōyō buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously from embarrassment. You shook your head, flushing lightly. "When did you even take that picture? I don't remember that."</p>
  <p>He peeked from behind his fingers at you. "About a month ago, when we went to that practice match with Nekoma."</p>
  <p>Oh, yeah.</p>
  <p>"And did it have to be of me taking a nap? I wasn't prepared to show my fabulousness!" You struck a pose, wanting to make him feel less awkward. You succeeded when you got him to giggle. "Your fabulousness was also captured in that pic! You're... you're really pretty." Cheeks flared red again.</p>
  <p>"Thanks..." You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, feeling giddy. "You're pretty too, you know?"</p>
  <p>Shōyō's eyes widened so largely, you almost thought he was going to faint.</p>
  <p>"HEY!" Koshi screamed from across the gymnasium. You both looked up to see him waving his arms. "YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!"</p>
  <p>You froze in your place, arms glueing at your sides from embarrassment. "They... they can hear us?"</p>
  <p>"THE WALLS ECHO IN A GYM Y'KNOW!" Now it was Ryūnosuke shouting, a huge grin on his face as Yū cackled beside him. "Geez... I've never felt so embarrassed mph-!"</p>
  <p>Shōyō's lips were on yours before you even got the chance to realize it. The warmth left as quickly as it came. You blinked a few times, digesting what had just happened. Shōyō smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry I didn't really know what else to-" "You could have... given me a warning, y'know?"</p>
  <p>Laughter and loud clapping filled the gym from the team and Shōyō's face had never been brighter. "I-I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE! YOU'RE RIGHT-"</p>
  <p>"Oh shut up you little tangerine!" You pulled him in for yet another kiss and loud whistles bounced from off the walls. </p>
  <p>It's safe to say your lockscreen ended up being Shōyō's red face for the rest of the school year.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>9. "Stuck In The Middle" (Osamu Miya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ONE-SHOT: It seems you've been targeted by a couple of twins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):</p>
<p>"hey 😊 i would like to request a one shot with the Miya twins where they are fighting over reader, but in the end Atsumu gives up because he wants to see his lil brother be happy w reader 🥺 thank you so so much and i hope you have a good day!</p>
<p>A/N: Oh wow, haven't done anything about those two before. I don't know their characters that much so I had to do some research, hope it's a good first try! Thank you for requesting &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shut up! I was way better!" Atsumu stuck out his tongue at his brother, screwing his water bottle open and quickly sipping from it. "Sure..." Osamu trailed off while patting his forehead with his towel.</p>
<p>The annoyed tick on Atsumu's forehead could almost glow. "I'll have you know my sets have been-"</p>
<p>"Hey, guys!" You popped your head inside the gym, only to scare the twins shitless. They both jumped at your sudden appearance. "Oh, I'm sorry!" You smiled a little nervously. "Did I scare you?"</p>
<p>The first one to recover was Osamu, huffing a little as if his whole face hadn't flared up. "No, don't worry about it." He brushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes.</p>
<p>Atsumu, on the other hand, had to exasperate. "Me? You could never scare me!" He almost puffed out his chest as he struck a pose. You swore you heard Rintarō take a picture of the interaction.</p>
<p>You chuckled, scratching the back of your neck. "Okay... well anyway, I came by because my club activities were cancelled today and you guys had told me I could stop by any time so..."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Atsumu grinned excitedly, rushing up to you to take both your hands in his. "We love having you around! You're the best!"</p>
<p>Osamu was still sitting on the floor, where he had been doing his cool-down stretches. He looked at his brother sourly before sighing a little to himself. "I'll <em>have </em>to agree with Tsumu on this one."</p>
<p>Your cheeks heated up at the twin's words since he hardly ever took his brother's side. Atsumu, on the other hand, frowned. "Have to? It's as if you're implying you never take my side!"</p>
<p>"I'm not implying, I mean that openly."</p>
<p>The twins began to bicker again and you couldn't help but chuckle at their childishness. "They really got it bad for you..." Shinsuke came to stand next to you. "Just what spell have you cast upon them?"</p>
<p>You coughed a little awkwardly at what he was saying. "I-It's not like I'm doing anything."</p>
<p>He just shook his head, smiling lightly. "I know. You're a good person. I see why they've turned against each other."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"What have you planned for the weekend?" Atsumu asked you as you walked together with him and Osamu. "Well, nothing really." You shrugged, adjusting the straps of your bag on your shoulders.</p>
<p>Osamu's eyes sparkled a little and an opportunity arose in the air. "Perhaps you'd want to-"</p>
<p>"We should hang out!" Atsumu cut his brother off, a big smile widening on his lips as he took hold of both your hands in his. Your eyes widened at his straight-forwardness and you failed to notice how Osamu also stared at his brother, stunned.</p>
<p>"Ugh... I mean-" You glanced down at your shoes, feeling your throat closing up from nervousness. "I don't mind. I'd love to hang out with you guys!"</p>
<p>Atsumu felt his chest swell with pride at not being rejected whereas Osamu's face turned grim. He was happy that you'd like- no <em>love</em> to go out with them. But what bothered him was the fact that Atsumu was going all out for you, trying to win you over by being the bold one.</p>
<p>It was always obvious that Atsumu was the more confident one than the two, despite Osamu also having some self-respect. However, when it came to people he crushed on... that was a whole other story.</p>
<p>"Great! Say... we go to that arcade near the bus stop? Then we can grab a bite to eat at the centre."</p>
<p>You glanced at Osamu, who had been awfully quiet during the whole exchange. It almost had him jump when you stared at him as if waiting for his opinion on the matter. "Yeah, it's a good plan. Even if Tsumu thought of it."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Alright then!" You smiled at Osamu before nodding your head at Atsumu. "Text me the details when you've checked your programme."</p>
<p>You were all nearing your house and you turned to both of them. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"Bye!" Atsumu and Osamu waved, although Atsumu was a little bit more hyped than his brother.</p>
<p>"Am I awesome or what?" Atsumu grinned cheekily, resting the back of his head on his palms as they walked back towards their house. "Yeah... no," came Osamu's reply, bland as ever.</p>
<p>"No?" Atsumu was surprised, almost faltering his footing as he turned to face his brother's profile. "We are going to spend the weekend with her! Isn't that what you always wanted?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but <em>alone</em>!" Both halted, looking at each other intensely. "Don't you get it? I've liked this girl since... I don't know how long! And you suddenly notice her only a month ago and chase after her so shamelessly! As if... as if you don't give a shit about the fact that I liked her first!"</p>
<p>Atsumu blinked, slowly processing Osamu's words. What he said was partly true. The blond had liked you for years, a little less than his brother, of course. He only recently began to make some advances because he assumed Osamu would never have the guts to do it.</p>
<p>Furrowing his eyebrows, Atsumu crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't see you doing anything about it." </p>
<p>With a tilt of his head, Osamu took a step closer. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>"I said," Atsumu lowered his head to stare at his brother with a teasing glare. "I don't see you doing anything about it."</p>
<p>"I heard you dumbass!" Osamu narrowed his eyes, not in the same playful manner Atsumu did. "I haven't done anything because I never thought you'd stoop this low, to the point where you'd actually try and steal her away from me."</p>
<p>"She is not yours, to begin with," Atsumu shrugged his shoulders, turning away to start walking again. "You know, she is attractive and has a wonderful personality. If it's not one of us, someone else will go for it and-"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Osamu raised his voice, a threatening touch added to it. "Why? I'm only stating the truth."</p>
<p>Atsumu was aware that he was riling up Osamu. A part of him knew that if he ever got together with you, he'd always have a pang of inkling guilt at the back of his head. He could never do that to his brother. Despite how annoying he could become.</p>
<p>Sighing, they finally reached their house and Atsumu faced Osamu, who, in return, clenched his fists. "Listen," Atsumu's voice was serious and, for once, Osamu did listen. "If you actually want to be with her, you got to try harder. That is if you're trying at all right now."</p>
<p>"How can I when you're always around?" Osamu snapped and Atsumu raised his hands up in defeat. Okay, he did have a point there. "Touché."</p>
<p>Osamu quirked an eyebrow upwards and Atsumu hung his head back, gripping the straps of his backpack. A sudden idea lit up his brain and he grinned. "Alright, how about this..."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Hey..."<br/><br/>You looking to your right, you smiled lightly as you saw Osamu walking towards you. "Hi!" Putting your phone away, you cocked your head to the side in confusion. "Where's Atsumu?"</p>
<p>"He's... he couldn't make it." Osamu shrugged his shoulders, feeling his cheeks heating up. "He forgot he had plans so... we'll be spending the day together if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"I'd love to spend the day together!" You quickly blurted out and you both widened your eyes at your words. An awkward chuckle escaped your lips and you rubbed your arm from embarrassment. "I mean... Atsumu or not... we are going to have a blast!"</p>
<p>Osamu smiled, nodding his head softly. "I can't agree more."</p>
<p> Motioning towards the arcade you tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>He nodded, looking down at his shoes before looking at you. "Let's go."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Ha...." Atsumu sighed exasperatedly, leaning back into his chair as he watched the couple walk away. "What I do for young love..."</p>
<p>"You're fucking twins," Rintarō scoffed but continued to record the two awkward lovebirds. </p>
<p>"Which means, I care about my brother!" The blond flicked his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, a small smile stretching his lips. "Hope she treats him right."</p>
<p>"I'd worry about the opposite, to be honest," Rintarō pocketed his phone when he could no longer see you, turning to look at Atsumu. "Osamu?" Atsumu slapped his knee as he laughed.</p>
<p>"He's been in love with that girl since day one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!</p><p>Tumblr: artchaik</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>